Taking A Well Undeserved Vacay
by GothMaureen
Summary: AU. Part of the Sierra/Miranda!verse of NCIS. Sierra goes to visit her friends in Los Angeles.
1. Taking A Well Undeserved Vacation

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry about this lag in posting anything, but here ya go! This was written by RAWR, who is having computer issues, and therefore it is going on my page. So enjoy. BUT OF COURSE! READ SKULLS BEFORE THIS! AND REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sierra stepped into the sunlight, shielding her eyes. "Ugh," She mumbled, flipping open her phone and dialing Miranda, NCIS' youngest lab tech as her cab sped away.

"Forensics here, Miranda speaking," The eighteen-year-old's voice said curtly.

"Yo, it's Sierra," The quirky brown-haired agent chirped into the phone. "How's the McGeeky and Nozzle?"

Miranda laughed. "You left like six hours ago."

"Six hours too long," Sierra grumbled. "I'm regretting taking this vacation."

"You're gonna go see Callen," The blue-haired girl replied. "And Nate. And Sam. And-"

"Okay, I get it," Sierra protested. "I gotta go-I'm outside their building. TTYL."

"Later," Miranda's laughing voice bade, and the two females hung up.

* * *

Sierra stared up at the building she'd worked in for most of her career, and tried hard to suppress her grin. This was gonna be fun.

The female looked down at her outfit; blue shirt with the words TOO COOL 4 DEZIGNERRS on it, grey jeans, and grey-and-blue patterned Converse.

She pushed in the front door, flashing her badge at the guards. The receptionist at the front desk-Elena-greeted her warmly, and she smiled back.

"They out on a case?" She asked, tossing the pretty receptionist a piece of gum.

"Hetty's in her office," Elena replied. "Nate's in the bullpen, and Erick's upstairs being a geek."

Sierra grinned. "Thanks." she took the stairs two at a time, hip-checking her former boss' door open. "Hetty!"

The tiny woman looked up. "Sierra. What a lovely surprise. So soon after you were last here. Tea?"

The brown-haired female sat down in a seat, shaking her head. "No thanks. My tastes haven't changed that much."

Hetty smiled. "What brings you out here to L.A.?"

Sierra pouted, mock-hurt. "I'm taking a vacation."

The head of the LA division smiled. "I know. Director Vance called."

"You didn't tell them, did you?" Sierra asked worryingly.

Hetty shook her head. "No. And everyone besides Erik and Nate are out in the field."

Sierra's eyes twinkled. "I think imma go bother Erik. He's not busy, is he?"

Hetty shook her head. "Everyone's just following up on cold case leads."

Sierra smirked, rising from the chair. "Sweet. Later."

"Sierra-how long do you plan to stay with us?"

She shrugged. "I've got a week off so...five more days?"

Hetty nodded. "Have fun."

"Oh I will..."

* * *

Five minutes later and she was in the tech center, creeping up on Erik.

She stopped at the door and observed him typing away. "Oi. Computerhead."

He whipped around so fast she could've sworn he cracked his neck. "Sierra!"

"Damn straight, geeker," She grinned, walking over to him. "How's life been?"

"Boring without you here," Erik rolled his eyes. "Callen's gotten even more emo, if possible."

Sierra smiled. "We talk every week. I've visited, too!"

"Dont we know it. He drops everything to make that call."

She shook her head, trying hard not to grin like a lovesick fool. "How are Nate and Kensi?"

"Going strong," Erik sat back down in his chair, pulling a random desk chair over for her.

"Good. I feel so out of the loop, y'know?" She sighed.

Erik grinned. "I liked your MTAC call."

Sierra smirked. "Even the great Vance must bow to a feminine pout."

Erik laughed. "Wait-hold on. Incoming from Kensi." He tapped his ear piece

Sierra smiled. "I'll go talk to Nate then-but you and I are having a Warrior rematch!"

"You're on!" His voice followed her out the door.

* * *

Sierra snatched the comic from Nate's hands, smirking down at him. "Nate."

He gaped. "Sierra?"

"What, no hello hug?" She pouted. "I'm hurt."

He stood up-effectively towering over her-and pulled her into a brief hug. "Better?"

"Much," She sat in the chair besides his, stirring the cup of hot cocoa she'd made in the "coffee room". "How are things?"

Nate raised an eyebrow at her choice of beverage and smiled. "Good."

"Very specific, Nate-io," Sierra rolled her eyes. "Anyone get hurt since I left?"

"Hetty's clothes acquired a few holes from your, er, trip out here," He said with a straight face. "How's DC?"

"People are nice...especially their labtechs. My boss is a little weird, but whatever. I miss L.A."

"It misses you too."

* * *

It was around mid-afternoon when Kensi, Sam, and Callen returned to the building.

"Nate, what's with all the cups?" Sam asked as they entered the bullpen.

Nate looked up from his comic. "We have a visitor."

As Callen opened his mouth to speak, the universal GAME OVER sound reverberated through the building, followed by, "HA! Suck that, Erik! Thirty third time in a row!"

"Fluke! It's a fluke, I tell you!"

"ERIK, shut up!" Kensi snapped towards the tech lab.

A face appeared over the railing, one that Callen, Sam, and Kensi knew well. "You guys are back!"

Callen blinked. "Sierra?"

She rolled her eyes. "No, it's your other girlfriend who pwns Erik in video games. Of course it's me!"

She began heading down the stairs, and he went over to meet her. He swept her in his arms. "I missed you."

Sierra smiled up at him. "Missed ya too."

"Gooey relationship stuff over with!" Sam groaned. "Let's all sit down and reminisce."

Erik came down as well, and the six of them cozied up in the breakroom, laughing and talking.

Finally, around six, Sierra's phone buzzed. "Sierra speaking...McGee! What did Tony do this-...put him on...don't tell me to stop freaking, put him the effk on!"

Erik rolled his eyes at the spitfire female.

"McGee-Tony! What have Gibbs, Abby, Miranda and I said about glueing McGeek's keyboard! I don't care if he insulted you in front of a hot girl-DiNozzo, SHUT UP!"

After ten more minutes of bickering, she hung up the phone. "So. Squirrels."

Sam groaned as Callen leaned over to kiss her.

* * *

"Really, it's okay. I have my own hotel room that the Director is paying for," Sierra protested at Callen's offer.

He raised an eyebrow. "We haven't spent a lot of quality time together in six months and you want to stay in a hotel?"

She hesitated. "...Good point. Drive."

The days passed quickly, spent joking alongside her former coworkers, sitting reading in a corner when they had a giant case conference, depleting the leftover supply of hot chocolate from when she was still working here, and helping out when they needed that extra hand-or agent, in this matter.

Soon it was her last day, and she sat curled up with Callen (who'd been excused).

"I'm going to miss you," He said softly in her ear.

She twisted around to look at him. "Yeah. Ditto. But there's webcams and e-mail and cell phones." she grabbed his hand. "Next time, you're coming out to visit me."

"Mmmmm," He kissed her. "You're birthday's soon, isn't it?"

She nodded. "A month."

"I might be able to wrangle that." He pulled her closer and they spent the last remaining hours of her time in L.A. like that, sitting together peacefully.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: There ya go. Now go read the next bit, Something's Missing. Then go and review this please. I give all those who review a virtual hug and a cookie.**

**~Maureen**


	2. Something's Missing

**A/N: Here is something I wrote! This is what happens in D.C while Sierra is gone! Enjoy!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Alright... I realize now that something appears to be missing from this room." Ziva was a bit confused, looking around the forensics lab.

"Ziva...You hadn't figured it... Oh never mind." Miranda slapped her forehead with a fishnet-gloved hand and walked back over to the computer table, grabbing her Caf-Pow. "It's probably better if I don't tell you. Gibbs's kill you if you knew; maybe even me, scratch that, I'd be fine. Oh Ziva never mind! What did you come down here for anyway?"

"I just wanted to give you the evidence we found at the crime scene."

"Fine. Got a pen?" When her female friend failed to produce one, Miranda grabbed a ball-point pen and signed off on the chain of evidence section of the bags. As Ziva left the lab, Abby returned from the inner lab and saw the sour look in her raver friend's face.

"What gotcha down in the dumps?" Abby said, standing next to the blue-haired young woman.

"It's just that most of my friends are trying to-"

Interrupting Miranda, Tony had run full-force into the lab, now skidding across the floor. Regaining his composure, Tony stood between the two scientists.

"So I was on my way in this morning, looking for the hot chick I saw this morning and then I see behind the NCIS sign somebody with blue hair. Now who has blue hair and works at NCIS? And she's also making out with some dark-haired chick. It takes me about two seconds but I'm right or am I right?"

Slapping Tony in the arm, Miranda glared at her male friend. "You are such a stalker! Oh God, do not tell me that you got off on that. DON'T ANSWER THAT!"

With that Tony exited the lab careful to remain his dignity. "Miranda, it's okay, they were bound to find out anyway."

"It's just that I wasn't sure what other people would think...I mean, I've been through so much and..."

"It's alright 'randa, things'll be okay, I promise."Abby said wrapping her arms around Miranda, pulling her closer.

"Promise?"Miranda said, leaning in even closer to the Goth and entwining their fingers together.

"Promise." With that Abby leaned in to kiss the raver, but was interrupted by Ziva, McGee and Tony falling into the lab. "What is she doing!??!?" McGee yelled at Miranda and Abby,

" What does it look like their doing McGeek? Kissing,no duh!"

"Miranda.....Abby...... I knew that this could happen... But I never thought that you two....." Ziva stammered, leaning now against the table. The two women slowly stepped apart and looked over to their friends. " So guys,um...this is a little awkward." Abby said, grabbing her girlfriend's hand.

"I just figured out what's missing! Sierra is not here, do we know where she is?" Ziva burst out as Miranda shook her head, Abby laughed; McGee gave a look if surprise and Tony looked baffled.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: You like? Then review! I hope to have the next chapter of S+R up very soon, so keep looking out for it! Reviews please?**

**~Maureen**


End file.
